


A Long Night

by Laureesa



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Protective Older Brothers, Soft Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureesa/pseuds/Laureesa
Summary: Damian knew he should have stayed home.Or...Damian was feeling a little under the weather, but he went on patrol anyway. It was a bad decision.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, it was a lot of fun!

Damian dragged his feet over the soft carpet of the living room, and collapsed onto the couch. He was exhausted, his skin felt hot, but he was cold, his head throbbed, his whole body ached, and everytime he stood up he was overwhelmed by dizziness. 

He was going to ask Pennyworth of his symptoms, but he remembered he had gone to see his family.  
He'd considered asking Grayson or his father, but they were on a business trip.  
Drake was busy solving cases with the Titans, so he couldn't ask him either, and god knows where Todd is. 

He sighed, rolled over, and shoved his face as far as he could manage into the back of the couch.  
He wasn't going to let whatever this was stop him, he would still patrol later, he had to. He had to prove to father that he was worthy of being here. But first he would take a nap, only so he could be refreshed for patrol later, only so he could be prepared. 

With that he rolled over, closed his eyes, and fell into a restless sleep.  
___________________________________________

Jason walked into the manor, and went straight to the kitchen, he was starved, and Alfred wasn't here to stop him from raiding the fridge.  
He doubted the little Demon Brat would care anyway. 

As he made his way over to the kitchen and took out the large jar of cookies from the cupboard, he stopped to think for a second. Where was the little Demon Brat?  
He didn't have school today, and he wouldn't be in The Batcave without Bruce's permission.  
Was he in his room? Jason found himself automatically moving to check, as he walked up the stairs and down the corridor, he finally got to Damian's room. 

"Oi, Demon Brat! You in there?" He banged on the door. When he received no reply he opened the door and stuck his head in. Damian wasn't there. 

Jason was starting to get a bad feeling, he slowly walked back downstairs to the kitchen and put the cookies away. Stopping and staring in thought at the fridge. Where was Damian? 

He was about to go check the living room when his cell phone rang, he fished it out of his pocket. It was Dick, he picked up the call.

"Hey, Dickiebird! How ya going?"  
___________________________________________

Damian groaned and blinked open his eyes blearily, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt worse than he did before.  
He looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed the time, it was really seven. Almost time to start patrol. He got up, and gripped the side of the couch as the world spun around him sickeningly. 

He was about to go to the cave and change when he heard a voice, an annoying voice, Todd's voice. 

"Hey, Dickiebird! How ya going?"

Damian groaned internally, "Why does Todd have to be here?" He muttered as he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, ignoring Todd's questioning gaze.  
He leaned against the counter and drank, pretending he wasn't listening to Todd at all. 

"Yeah, the trip is a week longer? Ugh, why do I have to take care of the Demon Spawn for another week?" 

Damian rolled his eyes, just great, another week stuck with Todd.  
He sighed and pushed himself off the counter, trying to ignore the wave of dizziness that hit him, and made his way down to the cave.  
___________________________________________

Jason frowned as he hung up, the kid looked awful. Could he have caught something?  
Jason doubted Damian would know sickness if it hit him in the face.  
With his "ultimate bloodline" talk he always spewed, Jason wouldn't be surprised if he'd never even gotten sick before. 

Jason rubbed a hand over his face, this was not what he signed up for, and the kid was just about to head out on patrol too! 

"Honestly that little demon is gonna get himself killed one day, he's so fucking stubborn. Well I'm probably not gonna be able to stop him from going, but I guess I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't get himself hurt."

Jason nodded, satisfied with his decision.

This was going to be a long night. 

He sighed.  
___________________________________________

Damian pulled on his uniform, put on his mask and grabbed his katana. He monitored Gotham on the Bat Computer to see where he should patrol first.  
He nodded in satisfaction and decided to patrol Gotham Harbor. He sighed as the dull ache pulsing through his body increased, this was going to be a long night. 

He turned as he heard Todd making his way down the stairs, he proceeded to ignore him and make his way over to his motorcycle.

"You look like shit Demon Brat." Todd drawled at him, an unimpressed look.

"Why thank you, Todd. I'm glad to see you are as delusional as ever." Damian automatically replied, despite the worsening pain in his skull. 

"I think you should stay here Demon, you look sick."

"I think you should mind your own damn business, Todd." Damian spat at him. 

"Woah, easy kid! What's got you so irritable today?"

Damian ignored him, and started the engine to his motorcycle. He revved up the engine, prepared to leave. 

"Demon, seriously stay home. You look like you're gonna pass out on me."

"I am fine, Todd leave me be. Are you coming on patrol or not?" Damian grumbled, he had to stop being so obvious. If he didn't Todd wouldn't allow him on patrol. 

"Of course, not gonna let you patrol on your own when your not feeling well." Todd smirked. 

Damian growled, and shot out of the cave, he heard Todd start his engine and follow after him.

This really was going to be a long night.  
___________________________________________

Damian grunted as he knocked another thug out. "Pathetic imbeciles, none of them even know how to fight."

He winced as the sound of Todd's guns stabbed through his head, bit quickly schooled his face as he turned to Todd. 

"You haven't killed any of them?"

"I could ask you the same thing Demon Spawn, but nah they're all alive."

Rolling his eyes, Damian ignored the comment, choosing instead to focus on the fact that all the thugs were alive.  
He climbed the fire escape and jumped out the warehouse window. 

He ran across the rooftops, looking for his next entertainers for the night. He looked behind him and saw Todd following, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he saw the focus Todd was placing on him. 

Why on earth was Todd staring at him? That fool was more trouble than he's worth, Damian sped up feeling uncomfortable at the gaze on his back.  
___________________________________________

Jason followed Damian, watching carefully for any signs of sickness, Dick would kill him if something happened to the kid. 

He noticed Damian glance back at him and then bristle, he almost smirked.  
The brat was scared of him.  
That he could deal with. 

They jumped across a few more roofs until they found a woman getting mugged. Jason was quick in shooting the offender in the arm, and Damian jumped down and kicked the man in the neck, he was out in seconds. 

The woman spewed out her thanks before grabbing her purse and running off. 

Jason saw the demon roll his eyes and smirked. 

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so long after all.  
___________________________________________

Damian rolled his eyes, honestly everyone these days were cowards. 

He climbed back up to the roof ready to find their next crime, when an ear piercing scream filtered through the air, then a gunshot. 

He looked at Todd, and nodded, they ran.  
___________________________________________

Upon arriving they saw a gruesome sight before them, a woman with an insane grin on her face holding a gun up towards Damian.

She ripped off her disguise, it was Harley, which means... 

"Hello gentlemen! So glad to see you, however did you know we were here?"

Damian and Jason both growled.  
Damian was pissed.  
Jason had some business to settle. 

They both jumped down, the Joker and Harley laughed. 

Damian immediately attacked Harley, she shot at him, and swung wildly at him with her bat.  
He rolled through her legs and kicked her in the back, flipping and round house kicking her in the neck. She dropped to the ground unconscious. He shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness in his vision. 

Damian turned to Jason, he was shooting wildly at the Joker, a crazed look in his eyes. 

The Joker was dodging wildly, a smirk on his face. Damian's stomach churned, this wasn't good. He had to help. 

Damian jumped up to help Jason, the Joker had a dagger in hand ready to strike, Jason hadn't noticed...

Damian tackled Jason out of the way, drew his katana, and turned to counter the oncoming knife. He swallowed and hoped this horrible headache he had would subdue itself for the battle to come, but he would have no such luck. 

The Joker and Damian clashed, they both slid back, countering again and again. 

Jason sat up, and looked over at Damian, fighting exactly like Bruce would. Okay, deep breaths, he had to calm down. Damian saved him once, doesn't mean he can do it again. 

Besides, he's not owing that little shit twice.  
Jason jumped up and started shooting at the Joker.

Damian jumped back as the Joker slashed at him. He landed less gracefully than he usually would, the small movement jarring his head and causing a wave of dizziness to come over him.  
He blinked a few times distracted, the Joker saw his opportunity, Jason saw his as well. 

The Joker ran towards Damian, dagger at the ready. Jason quickly reloaded his gun, prepared to shoot. 

Damian's head shot up, he stumbled back, and tripped over Harley's bat. The Joker laughed wildly and and threw his dagger, directly at Damian, at the same time a gunshot was fired and Damian heard someone yell his name. 

Who had yelled his name? He couldn't tell, he was distracted by the deafening pain in his stomach, he was losing blood, that much he could tell. 

He was just about to pass out, be free from all his pain when he felt hands on him. He blearily opened his eyes to slits. Todd? He was safe, Todd was safe, Damian had succeeded.

With those final thoughts, he passed out into a pain-free bliss.  
___________________________________________

Jason saw the Demon stumble, shit...  
He'd almost forgotten the kid was sick, he quickly loaded his gun as he saw the Joker start to ready his dagger. 

The Joker lunged forwards, the Demon tripped backwards, Jason shot.

The dagger plunged into Damian's stomach, the Joker fell, bleeding from his shoulder, but Jason paid no attention to him. 

"Damian!"

The Demon was bleeding, the Demon wasn't getting up, the Demon was hurt. 

His brother was hurt. His little brother, who he was supposed to protect, was hurt. 

No, Fuck, why?! 

He ran over to Damian pushing down on the wound, trying to get even the slightest reaction from his little brother.

"Damian? Come on little demon, wake up for me. Open those baby blues. Damian? Dami? Please... Please! Wake up!"

He quickly stopped Damian into his arms, and ran back across the rooftops to their motorcycles. He sat down, carefully bracketing Damian in his arms and sped home. 

"Damian, I promise I'll save you. I'm sorry, I should've paid more attention. I'll make sure this never happens again. Never."

Jason squeezed his eyes shut, and held back the panic he could feel starting to take over. 

Save Damian now, panic after. 

This was going to be a long night.  
___________________________________________

Damian groaned as all the pain he was in caught up to him, his head was throbbing. After coming to his senses slightly more, he realised that he was in excruciating pain near his stomach. 

He groaned again, louder. 

"Dem- I mean Damian? Are you awake?"

Damian felt someone lean over him, and decided he should try to open his eyes. 

He peeled his eyelids open only to snap them shut again at the blinding light all around him. He sucked in a breath and winced. His stomach was burning. 

"Dami? Hey, it's okay. You're fine."

Damian's eyes shot open, he looked to his right and his eyes widened. 

"Todd? What happened? Where am I? How-"

"Woah, Damian stop. Take a breath, and I'll explain everything."

Damian took a few breaths, taking care not to breathe too deeply, because it hurt his stomach. 

"Okay," Jason began. "The Joker stabbed you in the stomach, I shot him in the shoulder, he got away. You passed out and I took you here to the Cave, treated your stab wound, and found out you have the flu. I gave you a drip for dehydration, and got cold compression packs to lower your fever. It was almost 40° Celsius (104° Fahrenheit) Damian, I don't know how you lasted as long as you did."

"Mother believed that sickness was just a state of mind, if you got sick, you fought through it, if you couldn't you were considered weak."

"Damian, your mother doesn't control you now, I understand you may not have been certain you were unwell, cause I'm pretty sure this is your first time being sick. But next time you feel even slightly unwell, tell someone."

"This attitude is unbecoming of you, Todd. Bring your usual sarcasm back."

"Hey! I try to be nice, and I get a Demon Spawn telling me I'm weird?" Jason chuckled, "Thank you so much kid, I'll remember those words."

Damian smirked, which was then broken with a yawn. 

Jason laughed. "Sleep kid, I'll be here when you wake up, and thanks for saving me today."

"Someone has to save your sorry ass, Todd. But I don't think I'd mind doing it again. Thank you too, for patching me up. I suppose you aren't completely inadequate after all." 

Jason's eyes widened, and Damian drifted into a peaceful slumber. Jason ran a hand through his hair, and sat back in his seat with a sigh of relief. 

Damian was okay, he could rest easier now. Bruce and Dick were probably going to kill him, but he didn't have to thinks about that for now. 

Damian was okay, so Jason was okay. 

It had been a long night, but they were okay, and definitely closer than before. 

It had been a long night, but they had survived. They were okay, they were together. 

With that thought Jason took one of Damian's hands, and finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
